


Ты мне нужен (и на самом деле я тебе нужен тоже)

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, Mycroft_Arthur_Holmes



Series: Мини R - NC-21 [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Wax Play
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycroft_Arthur_Holmes/pseuds/Mycroft_Arthur_Holmes
Summary: Когда Бонду кто-то нужен, он забывает о вежливости и личных границах других людей. Этой ночью ему очень, очень нужен Гарет Мэллори.





	Ты мне нужен (и на самом деле я тебе нужен тоже)

Чувство опасности наполняло сознание вязкой тьмой. Мэллори, вслушиваясь в тёмную тишину с яркими вспышками звуков, двигался в ней неспешно, напряжённо — он убеждал себя в этом. Убеждал себя в собственной осознанной осмотрительности — и это ничуть не помогало остановить отвратительную, захватывающую всё его существо панику. Он хотел бежать, нестись отсюда прочь — в никуда, ведь впереди не было ничего, кроме всё той же звенящей тьмы, — но чем больше он прикладывал усилий к тому, чтобы взять под контроль собственные шаги, тем меньше контролировал собственные ноги.

Вся его неспешность была навязанной, вынужденной; всё напряжение — безотчётным; все звуки врывались в самую панику, игнорируя его уши, и стоило Мэллори ухватить эту суть, как он проснулся, в единый миг осознав себя лежащим спиной на собственной кровати.

Ему уже десятки лет не снилось кошмаров.

В его квартире уже десятки лет не появлялось незваных гостей. Никаких гостей, в общем-то.

— Как доехали, Бонд? — спросил он у пустоты вокруг себя, словно в самом деле принимал гостя.

— Я шумел? — хрипло поинтересовалась пустота.

Мэллори напряжённо прислушался, мысленно стряхивая с себя постсонное колкое чувство дежавю.

— Стук. — Поднятая до упора рама?.. — Удар. — Коленом о подоконник?.. — Шаг. — Носком ботинка на пол?.. — Шелест. — Салфеток на столе от порыва ночного ветра?.. Мэллори перечислял звуки из сна, невольно морщась от воспоминаний о панике. — Вы влезли через окно кухни?

— Завидую вашему слуху, Гарет.

В тишине неприятно громко щёлкнул выключатель. Мэллори сел на постели.

— Мне же только кажется, что вы у меня под кроватью? — спросил он, сдвигаясь к изножью: Бонд лежал на полу, обхватив руками колено.

Мэллори вылез из-под одеяла, босые ступни куснул холод деревянного пола.

— Поднимайтесь.

— Меня ноги не держат, — ответил Бонд. Он приоткрыл один глаз, скользнул внимательным взглядом по лицу Мэллори, словно проверял, в каком он настроении, и закрыл обратно. — Нужно предупреждать, что у вас ток по окну пущен.

— Нужно предупреждать, что собираетесь в гости. Поднимайтесь.

— Вы бы не пустили.

— Верно. Я не буду повторять в третий раз, Бонд.

Бонд, открыв глаза, посмотрел на него снова и проворно поднялся на ноги. Мэллори задержал взгляд на его колене.

— Зачем вы пришли?

Вместо ответа Бонд принялся раздеваться, бросая одежду на пол рядом с собой. Аккуратного обращения удостоились только перчатки — Мэллори подозревал, что они из отдела технических разработок и что про ток Бонд прекрасно знал.

Раздевшись, Бонд опустился на колени.

— Вы мне нужны, Гарет, — сказал он негромко.

Мэллори не двинулся с места.

— Я знаю, — сказал Бонд, глядя на него. Необходимость держать себя в руках требовала от него заметных усилий. — Для таких встреч другая квартира. Но вы _здесь_.

Разумеется, Мэллори был здесь — он жил здесь, и другая квартира существовала не просто так. И, возможно, ему стоило выпроводить сейчас Бонда, назначив встречу не слишком ранним утром в той квартире, в которой есть всё необходимое, в которой всё и должно происходить.

Обойдя Бонда, Мэллори направился к шкафу.

 

Бонд не шелохнулся. Он смотрел перед собой, стараясь по одним лишь звукам угадать, чем занят Мэллори: открылась дверца шкафа, зашуршала одежда — переодевается? От такого человека, как Мэллори, этого следовало ожидать, хотя чёрная, на вид шёлковая пижама была вполне уместна.

Мэллори вышел из комнаты, и Бонд украдкой потёр запястье. Следы ушиба давно сошли, но оно всё равно ныло, и об этом стоило бы сообщить, если Мэллори решит его связать. Бонд сообщать не собирался.

Ожидание затягивалось; иногда Бонд слышал тихие шаги, и это должен был быть Мэллори, но откуда ему было знать наверняка? Его внутренний голос требовал подобраться (бесшумно) к двери, прижаться (мягко) к стене, выглянуть (аккуратно) из-за косяка, но Бонд даже не поворачивал головы.

— Руки за спину, — сказал Мэллори. На кровать упало что-то лёгкое. — Обхватите себя за локти.

Бонд повиновался. Его предплечий коснулась мягкая ткань — зимний шарф. Выпутаться будет просто, слишком просто. Бонд прикрыл глаза.

Мэллори, кажется, опустился на колени позади него сам, Бонд чувствовал его тёплое дыхание на лопатках. По спине пробежали мурашки, хотелось лёгкого поцелуя.

— Откройте рот.

Бонд раскрыл глаза. Мэллори стоял перед ним, одетый в классические чёрные брюки и белую рубашку, по-прежнему босиком, с широким галстуком в руках.

Бонд поморщился.

— В этом нет необходимости, — сказал он. Он ровно относился к любым ограничениям подвижности, но терпеть не мог кляпы. Словно он не в состоянии вытерпеть всё молча — Мэллори же не пытать его собрался.

— Не сомневаюсь, — мягко ответил Мэллори и прижал галстук к его губам.

Бонд сжал зубы, взглянув на Мэллори мрачно и яростно; Мэллори не изменился в лице. Он выглядел спокойным и словно бы даже не давил, но Бонд знал, что они не продолжат, пока он не подчинится. Он медленно разжал зубы и ещё медленнее раскрыл губы. Прохладная, крепкая ткань врезалась в их уголки сразу же. Галстук был длинным, и Мэллори обернул его вокруг головы Бонда ещё раз, туго завязал на затылке. Бонд попытался сглотнуть собравшуюся под языком слюну.

Первый удар пришёлся на грудь, чуть ниже правой ключицы. Наконец-то. Бонд тихо выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. Теперь всё будет хорошо.

Хлёсткие удары широкого, тяжёлого ремня покрывали весь его торс, ложились друг на друга, даря ощущение пылающего на коже огня, и лишь когда Мэллори спустился к лобку, Бонд напрягся, мышцы на его плечах обрисовались чётче. Едва ли это укрылось от взора Мэллори — Бонд по-прежнему не открывал глаз, однако Мэллори никогда не бывал невнимателен, — но удары не прекратились, не стали слабее и не переместились выше, и от ощущения того, что он не властен над собственным телом, у Бонда в паху сгустился совсем иной жар.

Ремень ещё дважды обжёг его под пупком безжалостными, вытянутыми ударами, горяча кровь, и возбуждение дошло до той черты, за которой Бонд уже не мог его сдерживать. Он шумно выдохнул, когда влажной головки коснулась грубая кожа сложенного вдвое ремня, по телу прошла лёгкая, приятная дрожь. И тут же, не дав насладиться моментом покоя, новый удар обрушился на грудь — Бонд вздрогнул от его яркой боли на уже чувствительной коже.

Он потерял счёт тому, в который раз ремень возвращается на его живот, в который раз поднимается к его ключицам, он потерялся во времени и не знал, сколько минут — часов, вечностей? — всё новые и новые удары заставляют его кожу гореть, он потерялся и не хотел находиться. Ему было безумно, до сжатых зубов, больно и отчаянно, до непрошеных слёз, хорошо.

Слёзы пролиться не успели. Ремень исчез, о деревянный пол глухо стукнула пряжка. Бонд нехотя открыл глаза, слыша удаляющиеся шаги за спиной. Он остался на месте, стараясь дышать не слишком глубоко и сдерживая улыбку — в уголки губ неприятно врезался влажный галстук.

Мэллори отсутствовал недолго. Бонд снова прикрыл глаза, едва он пересёк порог комнаты: если сейчас всё закончится, Бонд хотел ещё хотя бы несколько секунд об этом не знать.

От резкой вспышки боли на правом соске он дёрнулся, с трудом удержавшись на месте, и вскинул голову. Мэллори держал над ним стакан-подсвечник, полный плавящегося воска. Огонёк затрепетал, когда подсвечник наклонился вновь, и Бонд понял, что не в силах закрыть глаз. Он следил за тем, как полупрозрачная жидкость подбирается к краю, и стискивал локти до покалывания в больном запястье. Комок жгучей боли упал на его живот, заставляя напрячь мышцы пресса; медленно потёк вниз. Бонд задрожал.

— Закройте глаза, — мягко сказал Мэллори, и Бонд, переведя взгляд со свечи на него, послушался.

Он медленно опустил веки и весь обратился в слух: ткань рубашки Мэллори шуршала на грани бесшумности, когда он двигал рукой.

Это не помогло предугадать, куда воск прольётся в следующую секунду; нельзя было даже сказать, поднял ли Мэллори ладонь или опустил. Бонд зашипел, сжав зубы, когда горячие капли упали на его лобок, стекли ниже и застыли на основании члена.

Это было хуже ремня; воск жалил его своим жаром, прикасался беззвучно, каждый раз внезапно, в случайном месте, не давая ни единого шанса подготовиться, и расставался со своим теплом неспешно, несколько мучительных секунд, за которые на его коже успевало вспыхнуть новое пятно боли. Бонд дрожал и напрягал бедренные мышцы, чтобы не сдвинуться с места, и вопреки всему стоны, срывавшиеся порой невнятно с его губ, были стонами удовольствия.

Бонд потерялся в ощущениях и не был уверен, что осознал, когда всё закончилось. Мэллори коснулся нежно его щеки, возвращая в реальный мир, и Бонд прижался виском к крепкому бедру, не открывая глаз. Тёплые пальцы коснулись его затылка, зарылись в волосы в лёгкой ласке, и Бонд затих.

Потом Мэллори, конечно, велит ему одеваться и проваливать — не в таких, вероятно, выражениях; Гарет всегда вежлив, Бонд просто умеет читать между строк или, может, додумывать, — но до того у Бонда есть несколько лучших минут, которые он не променяет ни на что в мире.


End file.
